


Sing Little Sparrow

by dragon_de_fleur



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Cam boy, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shimadacest, bad dragon toys?, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/pseuds/dragon_de_fleur
Summary: Genji loves being a cam boy. wrote this very quickly. not beta’d or anything.





	Sing Little Sparrow

Usually Genji enjoyed doing solo shows and requests from patrons on the stream, showing off toys and clothes and accessories his adoring viewers gifted to him. He always made a point to make the giftee feel somewhat special, choking out a moan with the assistance of a large, thick silicone sea dragon cock pressed inside of him. And oh did he get the praise for it.  
_‘What a good slut... fuck ur amazing..’  
‘So hot!! sing for us little sparrow~’_

The chat went ballistic when Genji would cum, toes flexing and adjusting his position to give the camera the best angle he could while in the throes of self-earned bliss.  
As soon as his body rode out the waves of shivers and thrashing Genji was on his elbows in front of the camera, toy dragon cock in hand. His skilful tongue traveling up and down the lengthy expanse of the ribbed shaft, gently grazing teeth against the knot towards the base until he was back at the tip, taking it into his maw and swallowing as deeply as he could until there was a knock at the door. Genji jumped in surprise and sat himself upright, hand covering his softening cock with his chest just out of frame. 

The voice that shouted was of an older man. Deep and booming with anger seeing his slut of a son pleasuring himself for strangers on the internet. 

Chat went wild. Little did they know it was all pre-planned. 

“Dad I’m sorry!”  
Genji whined as hips shifted excitedly. He was already hard again.  
Sojiro tipped Genji’s chin upwards not really knowing that they were just out of frame until a quick glance at the laptop screen let him see them both in the display.  
With a dominant shove, Genji’s father lay his son on the bed as his hand curled around his throat. Sojiro could feel Genji’s pulse beneath his fingers, his heart was fluttering wildly. He adored daddy taking control like this. 

Slowly Sojiro tightened his grip until Genji’s face began to blush a light red, releasing his grasp and standing himself upright to begin fumbling with his belt.  
“Such a little whore like you should know what the price is for getting daddy riled up like this...”

“Oh... daddy please...”  
An erection was already poking at the face of the older man’s trousers. Genji got on his knees to undo the button and zipper, hastily pulling down the briefs keeping his daddy’s cock from him. Oh how he drooled at the sight of papa’s cock, jutting out and dripping ready for his baby boy to wrap his needy lips around and taste. Genji licked along the underside of the length, holding Sojiro’s balls in hand and knead slowly whilst his busy tongue tasted the tip and sucked lightly. 

“There we are... that’s my good boy...”  
The elder Shimada managed a pleased husky groan. His son was such a slut and so good at what he did; and he knew it. Not even his wife was this attentive to his cock like this.  
Genji hummed at the praise his papa gave to him, bobbing his head and keeping eye contact.  
Sojiro knotted his fingers into his youngest son’s hair, giving a tug towards him to press his son’s nose against the patch of coarse dark hair against his pelvis. 

“Fuck... your mouth feels as good as always. How’s it taste my little one?”

Genji nodded.  
Tears pricked at his eyes. It was so thick it made his jaw ache to keep in.  
Sojiro slammed his hips down Genji’s throat, fucking his face while his son was pliant to his lead. Everything hurt. His throat, his jaw, his eyes even burned from the tears but all he could do was wait until daddy was done and filled his abused throat with his seed.  
Genji coughed as soon as Sojiro slid his cock from his throat, hacking and coughing and gasping for air.

“So good... you did so good little sparrow...”  
Sojiro grabbed Genji by the jaw and filled his mouth with a deep, violating kiss and pushed him backwards on the bed.  
By now Genji was completely blissed out, already loose from his own preparation earlier with the dragon toy when Sojiro turned him onto his stomach, ass up and face in front of the laptop screen. 

Genji couldn’t read a fucking thing, everything was blurry, but chat was still going nuts.  
This was good for business, and even better for himself being able to get fucked by his father who always knew how rough to be. 

The man stripped himself of his pants and shirt, kneeling behind Genji and aligning the head of his cock to Genji’s pink, puffy hole.

“Oh f-fuck... daddy.. please.. wait... daddy..”  
Genji gasped at the contact. There was some truth do his plea, he needed to catch his breath first at least. But Sojiro was relentless once the ball got rolling. 

“Shhh...” he hushed, kneading each of Genji’s cheesk in his hands.  
“...daddy knows what he’s doing. You can do it baby... just breathe...”  
And slowly, he slid in. The toy only prepared him for so much. Each slow flinch making Genji shiver and whine as his needy hole took Sojiro in until he was fully seated. 

All that Genji now could manage were cries. Begging, shouting for more once his father started to set the pace.  
Sojiro presses his chest against Genji, moulding himself to the curve of his back to hook his elbow around Genji’s throat.

“That’s a good boy... shhh... I got you baby boy, shh..”  
He cooed in Genji’s ear, picking up his pace.  
Genji’s eyes rolled back into his head, face turning pink as his father compromised his airway.  
The sound of skin smacking against skin and needy whines was what graced chat’s ears for several minutes and extra tips started to pour in watching him get fucked and punished by his own father. 

“Daddy’s c–close angel... be a good slut and tell everyone there where you want daddy to cum..”

Genji whimpered at the gruelling rhythm he had adopted. Everything burned and his cock so painfully hard all he could manage was a squeak every time Sojiro met his hips against his soft ass. 

“Daddy cum... cum inside!!”  
And daddy obliged.

Fingers desperately sesrching for something to cling to feeling the hot rush of Sojiro’s cum flood inside him caused a chain reaction of Genji came onto the bed, a small viscous puddle collected beneath him between his thighs. He felt every pulse and throb, every drop of Sojiro’s seed filling him until Genji’s own knees gave out and the next five seconds would become nothingness.

“Daddy’s got you, daddy’s got you baby boy...”  
Sojiro released his hold from his son’s throat, giving tender kisses upon his cheek and combing his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.  
Regaining his senses through blurry eyes, he could tell that there would be plenty of cash rolling in his way. 

“Again daddy...”

**Author's Note:**

> for the McCree/Hanzo/Genji discord! love u guys 


End file.
